Allie Longbottom and the Room of Requirement
by AllieLongbottom
Summary: Neville's daughter, Allie, attends Hogwarts with the Trio's kids. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Allie Longbottom the Room of Requirement

Allie Longbottom and the Room of Requirement

18 years later

"Alice, we have to get there early." Neville Longbottom called up the stairs, "Gwen! You hurry up too!"

Allie yawned sleepily and rapidly blinked her eyes. She shifted her position to stretch, but instead ended up tumbling off the bed and crashing into her large bookshelf causing several novels to plummet towards her head.

"What was that? Are you okay?" Neville called up once again.

"I'm fine, Dad." Allie answered while rubbing her now aching forehead, "Just fell out of bed."

"She certainly inherited your clumsiness, Neville." chuckled Luna, her inquisitive eyes twinkling with inner laughter.

"Unfortunately for her." he smiled back at his wife.

All of a sudden, a streak of white blond hair thundered down the rickety wooden steps towards Luna.

"Now slow down a bit, Gwendolyn, you'll arouse the impiai and cause us all bad luck!" Luna said crossly.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Mum, I can't find my Prefects badge!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Not to worry dear, I can get it for you. Accio Gwen's badge!" Luna commanded, her wand now pointing out.

Allie jumped up and down as she hurriedly scrambled on her socks. She nearly tripped as a flying badge zoomed past her face, nearly an inch from her nose.

"Alice, we're waiting on you!" Neville called up.

"I'm coming!" Allie said as she ran out of her cozy yellow bedroom and into the tan hall. Trunk in hand, she also thundered down the stairs toward her mother. Luna beamed down at Alice, proud that her second daughter was finally attending Hogwarts. Alice returned the grin and gave her a fleeting hug.

"Ooh, I just realized!" Gwen gasped, "I'll be escorting you today! That is, unless you don't end up in Gryffindor."

"It doesn't matter if you're Gryffindor or not. We'll be proud of you wherever you're sorted." Neville comforted his daughter after seeing the worried look on her face. "Your mother was in Ravenclaw, and she seems fine."

"We should get going Neville." Luna added while glancing up at the wooden cuckoo clock.

"Right then. Everyone into the kitchen!"

Alice scurried into the next room excitedly, while as Gwen rolled her eyes and walked in casually. Neville stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!"

There was a flash of green flames, and he disappeared.

"I'll go next." Gwen said a she climbed in. "Diagon Alley!"

"Alright, Alice, you're next." Luna stated as Gwen disappeared into the flames.

"Diagon Alley!" Allie commanded, and the emerald fire engulfed her as well.

"Oof!" Allie muttered as she fumbled off balance into the basement of Flourish and Blotts.

Neville caught her before she was able to fall on the dusty floor. She smiled up at him embarrassed. There was another flash of green light as Luna entered the room.

"Let's go. We haven't got much time." Neville acknowledged.

The family trotted up the stairs and through the entry doors of the bookstore. Allie had to blink several times to adjust to the light when they walked out. Even though she had shopped in Diagon Alley numerous times, she was still awestruck by all the color and excitement. She looked around with her mouth slightly gaping and attempted to take it all in while still walking at a brisk pace. The result was her tripping and landing on a pile of lemons. The shop owner glowered at her and she ran a series of earnest apologies as she scuttled off to get back with her family.

Her father was just entering through the back of the Leaky Cauldron when she caught up. She burst through the doorway and bumped into her mother.

"There you are, Alice! We were just looking for you. You really mustn't burst through doors like that, you'll disturb the wrackspurts." Luna said, relieved her daughter was back.

"Sorry Mum." Allie apologized, her face beet red.

They exited the barroom after various greetings were exchanged between her parents and several people Allie didn't know. It was the same as always, wizards and witches would talk to them and say that they're "honored". Allie had once asked her father why they were treated as such, and he said that they were just being polite.

The family continued to walk through London, once taking the subway (which really was quite fascinating), until they reached King's Cross. The hustle and bustle of the heavily crowded site was overwhelming to Allie.

"Come now, Platform 9 ¾ this way." Neville lead the group as they headed towards the right end of the railroad crossing.

"Dad, where is it? There's only platform nine and ten here." Allie asked, thoroughly confused.

"Right here." Neville stated, pointing at a large brick pillar.

"Umm…Dad? That's just a wa-" but before Allie could finish her sentence, Gwen had nonchalantly walked right through the wall.

"I'll see you in a minute, Alice!" her father said as he too waltzed straight through the wall.

"Alright Alice, I'll see you for Christmas break. Have fun at school. I love you." Her mother gave her a kiss on her forehead and watched Allie expectantly. "Are you going, dear?"

Alice nodded nervously and started to walk toward the seemingly solid wall. Just as she was ready for an impact, she shut her eyes tightly and began to run. When nothing hit her, she stopped abruptly and fell over onto her trolley. All her belongings were sprawled across the floor, and once again she blushed furiously.

"Allie! Do you always have to be so clumsy? You're embarrassing me!" Gwen complained. Alice had always figured her sister was popular, she was exceptionally pretty. She had long, straight platinum hair; perfect, porcelain skin; electric blue eyes; a perfectly aligned face; and a slender figure. Her guessing about Gwen's popularity was proved when Gwen walked off with tons of excited friends. Allie didn't think she'd be as admired by her peers.

"Come on, let's pick up your things and get a seat on the train." Neville said to his daughter.

They found a compartment in the back and settled down. Alice sat down for a little while, but got bored quickly. A reading father wasn't much company.

"Dad, I'm going to see if Albus and Hugo are here yet."

Her father grunted approvingly and Allie set off. Albus Potter and Hugo Weasley were her best friends. Their parents had been friends in school, so whenever there was a small reunion Allie played with them.

She walked down the train's hallway, looking in every compartment. Allie saw her sister snogging some boy in one and nearly gagged. She hadn't seen them yet, and the train was about to leave. Allie began to wonder if they made it on time. She reached the front of the train, and turned around for another look back.

"Allie!" a familiar voice called from behind.

"Albus! Great to see you! Where were you just now? I looked all over!" Allie exclaimed while hugging him.

"We just got on."

"We?"

"Hey Allie" said someone in the back of Albus.

"Hey Hugo." Allie waved, looking around Albus.

"We should get a compartment." Albus reminded.

"My dad has one in the back, but I'd rather not share with him." Allie explained. "There was an empty one in the middle somewhere that I saw when I was looking for you."

"Okay, let's find it then." Hugo said, annoyed, he probably wanted to sit down and was becoming impatient.

"Don't be so grumpy." Allie scorned as she began walking down the isle.

They found the compartment not too long down the hall. Allie and Albus sat next to each other, while Hugo lied down on the seat and exhaled loudly.

"I'm so tired. Why does the train have to leave so early?" Hugo whined.

"It leaves at eleven! How can you be tired?" Allie said, aggravated by Hugo's dissatisfaction in everything.

"Just let me relax peacefully." Hugo responded melodramatically, putting one hand over his forehead and the other in the air stopping Allie from talking.

"Ugh." Allie grumbled and rolled her eyes.

Albus smiled. "He'll come around when the food trolley comes by."

Hugo was soon asleep and Albus had "forgotten" to do some of his summer homework. Allie decided she would see if her friends looked any different now that they were going to Hogwarts. She looked at Hugo first. He had the same striking red hair, slightly long nose, and freckles she remembered. She was also sure that if he opened his eyes, they'd be the same golden brown they'd always been too. Albus looked uncannily like his father, except he didn't have glasses. Dark untidy hair, bright green eyes, and a bit too skinny. He looked the same too. Allie wondered if she looked different to them.

She faced the window and scrutinized her reflection. She had long and curly dark brown hair, very pale skin, her cheeks were always rosy (and too rosy in Allie's opinion), big gray eyes, slightly crooked teeth, and although Allie couldn't tell now because she was sitting, she was extremely tall. Not nearly like her perfect sister.

"Allie, I'm done now." Albus confirmed.

She snapped out of her trance. "So…got anything to talk about?"

"Not really."

"Have you seen any girls you like?" Allie smiled evilly.

"No!" Albus's ears glowed red.

"C'mon! You can tell me! We're best friends! Hugo's asleep, he won't hear. Please?"

"Seriously, I haven't acquired a crush for anyone today."

"Fine, ignore our ten year friendship. _Best_ friendship." Allie acted upset and shrugged and turned away.

"I mean it! I'm telling the truth!" Albus tried to turn Allie back around.

"Alright. But I'll find out eventually." She waved her finger and smiled jokingly.

"So…do you like any guys?" Albus smirked in revenge.

"Now that's just unfair!" Allie's cheeks flushed again. She punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he glanced outside. "We should get into our robes now. Would you do the honor of waking Hugo?"

"I'd be delighted!"

Allie got up and started shaking Hugo.

"Ugh." He murmured.

"Get up, you lazy idiot! It's time to change." Allie explained.

"Not yet." He mumbled.

"Yes yet!" and with a final shake, Hugo sat up.

"Oh my gosh! My things aren't here! Where'd they go?" Alice began to tremble.

"Didn't you say the were in your dad's compartment?" Albus suggested.

"Yes!" Allies face washed over with relief. "Thanks, Al!" she hugged him fleetingly and dashed down the isle.

"Oof!" Allie tripped again, right outside her father's compartment.

"Are you okay?" Her dad inquired.

"Ninety percent." She replied.

"You really shouldn't run in the halls."

"Sorry, Dad."

Allie walked to her trunk and extracted her uniform.

"I'm gonna change. See you later!" Allie told her dad before running off to the changing rooms.

"Didn't I tell you not to run?" Neville said to a no longer present daughter.

After getting dressed, she returned to Hugo and Albus's compartment. She was extremely excited to finally wear her uniform.

"Hey guys." Allie greeted as she walked in.

"Hi." They said simultaneously.

"Wonder what house we're gonna be in." Albus thought out loud as he stared out the window.

"Half my family is Ravenclaw, the other half is Gryffindor. I'm not sure where I'll be sorted." Allie said, now deep in thought.

"All of mine are Gryffindors." Hugo declared.

"Mine too." Albus added.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. There's the castle." Allie pointed out the window.

Allie was breath taken with the magnificence of the structure. Tall towers, ornately carved, it was beautiful. It had perfect scenery as well. But then, it vanished behind trees as the train pulled over to drop its passengers off.

"It's bigger than Gwen made it out to be." Allie marveled.

The train slowed and finally halted. There was a commotion as everyone grabbed their luggage and pushed their way out of the train. Allie followed Hugo and Albus down the steps. An enormous elderly man stood in the distance calling out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way please! Follow meh!"

The three friends walked toward the big man. He seemed even larger close up. Seven feet tall, a big beard and beady eyes.

"All righ'. That all of yeh? Leh's go!"

The big man led the first years down a path past where the other students were going. The finally reached and end by a lake where numerous boats were tied up.

"Six to a boat, please. Unless yeh're with meh, then I need three."

Allie, Albus and Hugo were in the back of the crowd of first years. By the time they came to the lake's shore, the only boat left was with the huge man.

"C'mon. Yeh're with meh."

The three walked up to him and sat in the boat.

"Okay. Start rowin'!"

Dozens of paddles began to move at the immense man's command.

"So," The man said as he rowed, "Who're yeh? I'm Professor Hagrid, Care o' Magical Creatures teacher."

"Albus Potter." Albus said meekly.

"Yeh're Harry's son?"

"Yeah…"

"He was one o' meh favorite students! Yeh can call me Hagrid. An' who're you two?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Hugo Weasley, Ron and Hermione's son? I dunno if you knew them." Hugo stated.

"O' course I knew them! Harry's best mates! Great students, great students." Hagrid said now positively beaming. "An' yeh're?"

"Allie Longbottom. My parents are Neville and Luna. Professor Longbottom of Herbology."

"Luna was amazin' with creatures! Neville tried o' course, but he was a great kid. Very good at Herbology o' course." Hagrid was delighted in meeting his former students' children. "Who'd Harry end up marryin'?"

"Ginny." Albus said.

"I expected tha'. Ron an' Hermione too. Not Neville and Luna though. Never went ou' in their school years."

"My parents said they didn't either." Hugo said confused.

"Well, they were jus' obvious." Hagrid chuckled.

A glowing light came into view at the horizon of the lake, and as they drew closer, it became the school.

"It's really pretty from here." Allie complimented.

"Yup. I do this every year, an' I still think it's b'utiful each time. It's my home here." Hagrid said, now a bit teary eyed.

"I just hope they have as much food as my dad says they do." griped Hugo.

"Hehe, yeh're certainly Ron's son. An' they do have quite a bit o' food."

"Good." moaned Hugo, clutching his stomach.

They left the boats at a small dock in the front of the school and continued up the hill to the doorway.

"Yeh all er welcome ter visit meh hut anytime. Yeh'll see it when yeh come to meh class." Hagrid whispered as he waved goodbye and strolled into the building. An older lady stood just in front of the door stopping any students from continuing.

"First Years! We will now be going to the Great Hall for your sorting. When I call your name, you will come forward and sit on the provided stool. Then the sorter will decide where you belong. It will call out your house, and you will proceed to the table that is cheering for you." She talked in a strict and sharp voice.

She turned around swiftly and quickly walked into the castle. Allie and the rest of her class followed her up moving stairwells, past portrait jammed walls, and under tall ceilings. She finally stopped again in front of a pair of massive doors.

"I am your Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. I hope I will enjoy teaching you all."

She burst through the doors followed by the nervous eleven year olds. The Great Hall was enormous, there were four tables crowded with students, a giant staff table at the end, and a ceiling that looked exactly like the weather outside. Professor McGonagall walked in back of an old stool, while the first years stayed back. The Professor took a long piece of parchment out of her robe pocket and held it out in front of her.

"Addington, Lea!"

A nervous little girl with curly chestnut brown hair stepped out of the crowd and perched on the stool. With a wave of her wand McGonagall conjured an ancient witch's hat and placed it on trembling Lea's head.

Incredibly the hat began to stir, and the wrinkles became a mouth and eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Relieved looking Lea trotted down to the second table which was cheering loudly.

"Agan, Berna!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Alton, Katie!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting continued as Allie grew more and more nervous.

"Longbottom, Alice!"

Allie walked uneasily up to the stool and sat down. In only a voice Allie could hear, the hat began to speak.

"Hmm…_very_ intelligent…open-minded and witty…definitely qualities of Ravenclaw…hmm…extremely kind…but I'd hardly compare you to Hufflepuff…nearly no qualities of Slytherin…brave…and most exponentially loyal…yes you'd either be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw…_very_ close…just like your mother…"

Allie could tell she was taking longer than most people, and everyone was staring at her. She could feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"We'll keep by your mother's sort…RAVENCLAW!"

The third table burst into cheers, and she ran toward them. The rest of the sorting went by quickly except for two people.

"Potter, Albus!"

The hat was barely on his head when it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Allie knew he would be there inside, but she had still hoped.

"Weasley, Hugo!"

Again, Allie was disappointed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Allie watched as Hugo happily took a seat next to Albus. Albus cheered for his best friend, and then looked at Allie with an apologetic face. She tried to incorporate contentment into her glance back at him.

She scanned the rest of the Gryffindor table. Allie spotted her sister, happily laughing with a large group of friends. Allie could tell her sister was the center of attention within her clique.

Farther down the table toward the seventh years, she glimpsed Teddy Lupin sitting by Victoire Weasley. Teddy was Albus' father's godchild, and Victoire was Albus' and Hugo's cousin.

When she observed her own table, she saw no familiar faces. There was a light brown haired boy sitting across from her with square rimless glasses. The girl next to her had jet black hair; it hung pin straight down to her elbows. The girl on the opposite side of Allie had short, curly, dirty blond hair. Her curls were perfect ringlets, unlike Allie's whose were wavy and messy.

Allie felt lonely not knowing anyone and suddenly craved for one of her books. When her friends weren't around, Allie always had her nose shoved in a book.

"Zimmer, Megan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The last student scuttled off to her welcoming table and McGonagall stepped forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Oh my gosh

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I thank everyone that reviewed SOOOO much. I really appreciate it. I even got reviews the day after I posted! Sorry if I sound excited, but this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: Forgot this in my first chapter, but I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.

"I welcome all new students and welcome back the rest." McGonagall started, "And in tradition of keeping the speech short: good bread, good meat, good school, let's eat." She smiled faintly and sat down at the lengthy staff table.

Allie watched amazed as food suddenly appeared on the golden plates before her. She took some chicken legs and a pile of mashed potatoes. It was the best chicken she ever had tasted, and the rest was also beyond compare. The curly haired girl next to her smiled when she finished.

"Hi, I'm Andrea. My friends back home call me Andie, though."

"Hi. I'm Alice, by the way. Allie." Allie spoke softly and her shyness was showing.

"This is so amazing. My twin sister and I," she gestured to the girl on the other side of Allie, "are muggle-born you see."

"Cool. I've never met anyone muggle-born my age." Allie glanced back at Andrea's sister, "You don't look anything alike."

"I know. We don't act alike either. Sometimes I truly wonder if we're related. But I'm glad, it's weird to spend time with your twin and because we're so different we don't hang out much." Andie smiled, but it somehow seemed fake.

"You know," said the boy with glasses across the table, "twins supposedly can tell what the other is thinking sometimes because they're so closely related."

"Cathleen and I are more distant then people who live on the other side of the world from each other."

"Did someone say my name?" Andrea's twin spun around.

"Yeah, that was me, Cathy. I was just mentioning us being twins."

"Oh." Cathleen looked embarrassed. She directed her gaze towards Allie. "I'm Cathleen Ana Kerstly. Pleased to meet you." She smiled a faultless toothed smile with full lips. It had to be the most perfect smile Allie had seen in her life. It vanished quickly and turned to the boy with the glasses. "You are?"

"John Hembry."

"And I'm Allie. Er- Alice Louise Longbottom."

Tyler's eyes widened. "You're Neville Longbottom's daughter? The Neville that killed the snake?"

Allie was completely befuddled. "What are you talking about?"

But Allie was interrupted by McGonagall. "Well that was certainly a lovely feast. Now, back to business." McGonagall pulled out a long list. "Banned Items."

"Fanged Frisbees,"

Allie really wasn't that interested. Gwen had told her most of the forbidden stuff. Her thoughts turned to the people sitting around her. Cathleen also seemed to think this list unimportant, and was studying her reflection in the smallest mirror Allie had ever seen. It was round and fit in the palm of Cathleen's hand. Allie was sure she'd be caught when the mirror gave her its opinion on her looks. But this mirror, however, didn't seem to talk. How unusual.

"All Weasley Products,"

John was drinking in every word that McGonagall dictated as if it were the words of his idol. He even seemed to be taking mental notes. Andrea seemed to be listening vaguely, but was too distracted by what the magical world around her was doing.

"Entering the Forbidden Forest,"

Allie directed her stare to Albus and Hugo. They were hiding their laughs behind their hands. Someone had obviously told a funny joke. Allie yearned to be there too. She saw McGonagall give them a strict glare, and they ceased chortling immediately. There was something about McGonagall that urged Allie to stay on her good side.

"Very well, then." McGonagall rolled up the parchment. "Now that you know the rules, it's time for the Prefects to escort the first years to their new dormitory."

An older girl and boy Gwen's age got up from each table. The ones from Allie's table shouted out to get in an orderly line and follow them.

"Hurry up! Let's get there before midnight shall we!" The boy bellowed.

"Don't be so mean Kevin. Come now; let's get a move on please!" The girl yelled in a much gentler tone.

Allie trotted behind John in line and noticed that he was taller than her.

"Well, it's nice to know I won't be a giant." She mumbled to herself.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

They seemed to walk on for miles with all the twists and turns they took, and Allie seriously doubted whether or not she would be able to find her way around even with a map. She stumbled a little a few times, but was determined to keep from falling on her first day in front of her new classmates. But, of course, her balance completely collapsed when they had to jump a trick step and Allie missed. Her right foot landed in it instead, and she fell back knocking two other people over. The girl prefect, who said her name was Renee, came back to help Allie get unstuck.

"Don't worry; I'll get you out easily. _Releashio_!" a jet of blue light came out of Renee's rather short wand, and Allie was freed.

"Thank you." Allie muttered softly, her cheeks as red as Hugo's hair.

"You're welcome."

Allie and Renee stood back up.

"Wow, you're tall." Renee said while sizing up the younger girl who was just as tall as she was.

"Er- Thank you?" Allie said wondering whether or not that would be considered a compliment.

"Come on, we should catch up with the other Ravenclaws." Renee started walking in the direction the rest had gone. As soon as Renee had said Ravenclaw, Allie's heart sank. Realization that she wasn't going to see her best friends tonight flooded through her, and as she followed Renee her smile vanished.

Higher and higher they climbed the moving stairwells, until they reached an immobile circular set. They trudged up the steps until reaching a door with a silver knocker in the form of an eagle. Renee knocked twice, and a woman's voice sounded.

"Which came first: Wizard or Muggle?" Allie, expecting to be asked for a password, was completely shocked. Renee, however, answered coolly.

"I think that they came together, as equals. Both of them have a part of the other inside."

"Good interpretation." The knocker answered, and the door swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie looked around in utter awe

Allie looked around in utter awe. The domed glass ceiling was clear, revealing the night sky above. The round walls were lined with bookshelves crammed with various novels of all types. The navy couches looked soft and inviting next to the glowing fireplace. In between two doors stood a marvelous statue of who Allie assumed was Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

"The girls' dorm is on the left of the statue." Renee smiled and walked to the door she had just intended.

Allie stood shocked for a second longer, and then hurried to examine the selection of books. "The Witch's Wart" and "By the Caves of Dragons" were there, along with some unfamiliar and awfully peculiar ones by the titles of "To Kill a Mockingbird" and "Much Ado about Nothing". Allie took a mental note to familiarize herself with theses pieces, but picked up "The Quill": Her favorite book of all time.

She was headed toward the left door when-

"Oof!" Allie slammed into the boy with the glasses. _What was his name?_ Allie thought, _oh yes! John_.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Really really sorry!" Allie began her string of apologies while she picked up his dropped things. Among them was the book "A Hag and Hat".

"It's okay- thanks for picking up my stuff-" the boy was saying.

Allie stopped apologizing. "I love this book!"

"Huh?" John was confused at her sudden change of tone.

"'A Hag and Hat' is a great example of Muggle prejudice. Who's your favorite character?"

"Well, I think Rangdolm is quite the practical man-"

"Yes, but his views are still distorted by his upbringing. Now Lady Howthame has the right state of mind."

"I suppose so. I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Alice- but call me Allie. You're John right?"

"Yes."

"Oh good! I'm usually a horrible person with names."

"Umm..well, I'm quite tired. I'm going to bed."

"Alright, well, see you tomorrow?" It was more of a question.

"Sure."

Allie, happy to have made a friend, practically skipped to the girls' dormitories. When she arrived to the first year bunks, she saw the two girls from the feast.

"Nice stunt with the trick stair." The dark haired one smirked.

"Cathleen! You're so mean!" The blond one reprimanded her twin, "I'm Andie remember?"

Allie, whose face was as red as Hugo's hair, spoke softly. "Yes, and I'm Allie."

"Kelsey" said a girl in the last bunk with vivid blue eyes.

"Elena" squeaked a girl with a crooked nose beside Kelsey.

"Hey." Allie whispered and immediately went to unpack her rucksack. The quiet chatter of the other girls made Allie homesick for her comfy bed at home and her own personal library. She knew where she belonged there, but here was a different story.

She selected her favorite pajamas, sweatpants and a loose T-shirt, and went to change. When she returned she was surprised to see the girls in a circle on the ground.

"Allie, come sit. We're playing truth or dare."

"What's truth or dare?" Allie was utterly confused. Why would you play truth? Wouldn't that be the same as lying?

"See! She doesn't know either!" Kelsey said gesturing toward Allie.

"I told you, Kelsey! It's a _muggle_ game." Elena said rather pigheadedly.

"That's horrible of you to say!" Allie scolded Elena with surprising bravery, "I'd love to play." She smiled toward Cathleen and Andie.

Allie sat in between Kelsey and Andie, careful to avoid Elena's eye after realizing the force of which she had spoken.

"So…the game goes like this…" Cathleen explained the odd game. It seemed rather pointless to Allie, but she went along nevertheless.

"Alright then, I'll choose first." Cathleen started, "Elena, truth or dare?"

"Umm…" Elena began, frightened by the smug look on Cathleen's face, "truth."

"Okay…" Cathleen's face was screwed up in thought. "this question isn't really a big deal, and it's rather interesting, so I think everyone should answer including myself." Everyone nodded in agreement, "What was the first magical thing that you did?"

Surprised by the question, Elena hesitated, "It was…Oh yeah! I stopped my cat from running away."

"Let's go clockwise." Cathleen nodded to Kelsey.

"I made my brother get me ice cream from the ice box while I was playing." Kelsey laughed.

"When the power went out in our house, I made the lights come back on." Andie grinned at the memory.

"When I broke my arm, I made it heal in minutes." Cathleen stated proudly.

Everyone turned to Allie. "I wrote things and read books." She said quietly.

"What? Even muggles can read books and write." Elena said.

"It was when I was two. I made the quill write stories for me and made the books read aloud to me in my mother's voice."

"Huh. That's weird." Kelsey said.

"Yeah. My sister used to be scared of me. Her first thing was doing a flip into a swimming pool. It was perfect form."

"Yeah, my brother saved himself from falling off the roof of our house." Kelsey commented.

"Why was he up there in the first place?" Andie asked.

"He's my brother. He's an idiot." Kelsey said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyway, back to the game. Elena, you get to pick next." Cathleen reminded.

"Okay…umm…Andie." Elena chose, "Truth or dare?"

And the girls became friends as they giggled throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"What class do we have first?" Andie asked.

"Defense Against the Dark-" Allie started.

Andie cut her off with "What's that?"

Allie explained what it was as they ate their breakfast in the great hall. They sky was clear and blue; the beginning of a new year. Cathleen pretended not to care about what her sister was talking about, but Allie caught her listening several times.

"Do you know which house we have it with?" John questioned.

"Gryffindor…" Allie glanced at the table two houses down were Albus and Hugo sat laughing hysterically at a joke, or so Allie assumed. At least she would have some classes with them…

"Allie!" John yelled.

Allie snapped her head around. "Hm?"

"I called you like ten times…What are you looking at?" John leaned over so he could see past Allie to what she was looking at. "Do you know them?" He gestured to Albus and Hugo.

"Ya, our parents are friends so we kind of followed suit. I wish we could all be in the same house." She reminisced.

Cathleen turned around to get a look. She raised one eyebrow the turned back around.

"They look like lunatics." She commented.

Allie laughed, "They are."

They continued to enjoy the fresh sausages and eggs. After a few minutes, a chubby man stood up.

"Attention!" he boomed in a deep voice from behind his thick mustache. The students began to look up from their breakfast to the jolly-looking man.

"All right, then. Students, I have received notice that there is a boggart wondering around the halls of our marvelous school. Do not panic, I'm sure we'll find him soon enough. I don't teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for nothing!" he smiled and gave a hearty laugh.

"Who's that?" Andie asked.

Renee leaned over from a few seats down.

"Professor Ghilby. He is probably the nicest teacher here, even if he is a bit egotistical." She smiled.

Allie turned to look back at the grinning professor. He was talking to a bunch of third year students.

"Well he seems nice." Andie stated.

"Uh-huh." Cathleen agreed as they all finished their meals.

Allie headed down to class with Andie.

"Do you think it will be hard?"

"We are in Ravenclaw, academics should be within-" Allie began to reply.

"No, I mean like making friends."

"Well you already have me."

"Really? We're friends?" Andie's face lit up.

"Yeah, well, I thought you knew-"

"Oh, Allie! I'll be the best friend ever! Promise!"

"Thanks, Andie." Allie smirked.

They walked into the classroom filled with an array of fascinating objects. Skeletons, detailed paintings, and books thicker than Allie's head filled the room.

"Allie!"

She turned to see Albus waving at her from a table. She and Andie walked over.

"Hey, Al!" Allie positively beamed. "Wait- where's Hugo?"

"He had to get some books." Albus was extremely happy. Then his gaze shifted from Allie toward Andie. "Oh, I didn't see you there. I'm Albus Potter." Several of the students in the room widened their eyes at his name.

"Umm," started Andie glancing around at the awestruck students, "Andie Kerstly."

Albus turned back to Allie. "So how have you been? I wish you'd been sorted into Gryffindor with me."

"And Hugo." Allie added.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I just wish you were in our house."

"Yeah, Gryffindor sounds nice. I'd love to-"

"Ravenclaw is just as nice." John had appeared behind her.

"Hey John." Allie greeted.

Albus turned quickly to the new addition to the conversation.

"Who're you?" He spoke slightly rudely.

"Well considering Allie has just said 'Hey John', I'm thinking my name is Daniel." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Allie giggled a bit.

Albus scowled.

"Class is about to begin. Can I sit with you Al?" Allie requested and Albus immediately smiled and scooted over.

"Sure."

"I guess I'll sit with Cathy." Andie glanced at her sister two rows in front of them. John said nothing and simply sat in front of Allie.

Ghilby walked in. "Students, as today is your first day, I-"

"I'm-sorry-sir-it-will-never-happen-again!" Hugo said it all like one word. He had just burst through the door, completely out of breath.

"Very well, young man. If you would, please." He kindly gestured at the seat next to John.

Hugo nodded and sat down promptly. He turned back for a second and grinned toward Albus and Allie before the class reinstated.

"Now as I was saying, I would like to learn your names." He looked at Kelsey up in the front row. "We shall begin with you young lady."

"Kelsey Mulier"

Albus turned to Allie. "So how is Ravenclaw? What does it look like?" he whispered.

Allie's eyes shined. "It's incredible. Books everywhere. You can see the stars through the ceiling at night. They have some very squishy armchairs and a magnificent statue of Ravenclaw herself. How does Gryffindor look?"

Albus never answered. Ghilby had gotten to him.

"Albus Potter"

"Hello, there. I had been waiting for the last of the Potters! Your sister, Lily, is a most talented young witch! Your brother was a bit of the troublemaker, but nevertheless charming!" he chuckled and turned to Allie.

"Miss Longbottom! How fantastic it is to finally meet you. Your father says a great deal about you. He also has some very accurate pictures." Ghilby said before Allie had a chance. She just waved shyly.

"Well then, to start class…"

Ghilby commenced to drone on about boggarts, because of the one currently with free roam of the castle.

After a long day, Allie set off to bed by herself. As she walked through a corridor near Gryffindor tower, she spotted someone lying on the floor. As she neared she realized who it was.

There on the ground, blood strewn all across his face, was Albus Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Allie let out a bloodcurdling scream. She knelt down and put her head against his chest straining to hear a heartbeat.

Nothing.

She placed a finger upon his wrist and waited for a pulse.

Nothing.

The tears started to come. Warm and stinging, they raced down her cheeks. Her breath came in short bursts.

She heard footsteps in the hallway. She turned and through tear blurred eyes saw Professor Ghilby.

"Professor!" she managed to yelp, her voice cracking.

He scurried over as fast as his stubby legs could take him.

"Oh my…"

Allie stepped out of the way for Ghilby. And as soon as he faced Albus, the boy transformed. Now a tall, thin woman stood looming over Ghilby.

"R-R-Ridikulus!" Ghilby managed to sputter.

Just as the lady looked like she was about to yell at Ghilby, her facial expression turned from anger to embarrassment. The woman now wore the outfit of a clown.

Ghilby uttered an incantation, and the boggart flew into the case Ghilby had just taken out of his cloak. He sealed it quickly and took a deep breath.

"Just a boggart, Miss Longbottom." He put his arm around her. "Nothing to be scared of." But she felt him shaking.

Ghilby suggested that she spent the night in the Hospital Wing to relieve her shock. She slept in the bed closest to the window, staring out it as she attempted to doze off.

All efforts were in vain. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the image of Albus' bloody face. Even though now she knew that he was fine, probably sleeping soundly in Gryffindor tower, she could not help being terrified of the thought of his death.

Just after two o'clock, Allie though she saw something green and glowing in the corner of the window. Quickly dismissing it for her drowsiness, she finally allowed sleep to consume her.

She arose to the sun shining harshly in her eyes. She adjusted her vision and sat upright, wondering where she was for a brief moment.

Last night's terrors began to flood over her. She shivered slightly and tried to think of other things. She would see the real Albus today.

She turned to the clock. Five-thirty in the morning. She should go to Ravenclaw tower to get ready for classes.

She stepped out of bed and walked swiftly out the door. Her exit was followed by a "Be sure to get enough rest!" from the over caring young nurse, Madame Curiat.

She somehow managed to navigate the intricate hallways to the tower with only a few minor tripping incidents.

Once in the common room, Allie felt as if she were Side-Along-Apparating with her mother.

Andie had run up to her and given Allie the tightest hug of her life. After several long awkward moments, Andie released her and Allie's lungs sighed thankfully.

"What happened? Professor Ghilby came here and told us you were in the hospital wing. Did you know he's our Head of House?" these rapid fire questions came out of Andie's mouth so quickly that Allie could barely understand.

"It was the boggart. I was in a bit of a shock, so Ghilby sent me to stay in the Hospital Wing." Allie answered, trying not to have the horrid image of Albus cross her mind.

"What did it look like?" Andie asked innocently.

Allie grimaced as Andie forced her to see the memory flash before her.

"Scary."

This seemed to satisfy Andie. She smiled.

"C'mon. You need to get dressed."

Allie was ready to eat breakfast in a few minutes. She, Andie, and Cathleen walked down to the great hall. Looking up at the ceiling, Allie saw it was clouded with smoke. She alerted Andie and Cathleen to it.

"There's nobody in here." added Cathleen, noting the absence of students in the normally packed hall.

"Look!" Andie pointed out the window, where a pack of students stood facing in the direction of the smoke.

"C'mon!" Allie commanded.

The girls tried to squeeze through the crowd, but it was futile.

Allie looked over at Andie, who was small and probably lightweight.

"Here. Step up." Allie held her hand out and looked at Cathleen to do the same.

Andie stood up, now taller than the rest of the crowd. She gasped.

"What is it? Tell me or I'll drop you!" Cathleen shouted at her sister.

"It's the Entrance Hall." Andie looked down at Allie and Cathleen. "It's been burned to a crisp."

It probably wasn't the best idea to let Andie's balance depend on Allie's. Her clumsiness combined with the small shock of the news caused her to fumble a bit. Andie toppled over, knocking all three girls to the soft grassy ground.

"Ouch." Allie muttered weakly.

"Allie!" Cathleen called accusingly.

"Sorry, guys." Allie apologized as they began to sit back up.

"How do you suppose the Entrance Hall caught fire?" Andie inquired, now standing.

"Maybe the better question is _who_ set the Hall on fire?" Cathleen suggested.

"No. You sound like someone in a bad movie, Cathleen. You're overreacting." Allie assured the nervous looking Andie.

Cathleen smiled evilly and turned to Andie. "Maybe a pack of evil snakes did it!"

"Oh, please. Just stop it." Andie tried to look cool and calm, but Allie could see the fear shining in her eyes. Allie was pretty sure that if Andie had found the boggart, it would have looked like a snake.

"Let's go inside. I'm getting cold." Allie said, trying to break the tension between the two sisters.

They shuffled in along with many other students. They sat down to eat breakfast, but about halfway through the meal McGonagall stood up.

"Attention, students. I know that many of you have seen the damage to the Entrance Hall this morning," She nodded toward the windows, her voice booming, "and I assure you that everything is fine. We will continue with classes as normal, but if you usually pass through the Entrance Hall on your way, I suggest you consider a detour."

The way she said it did not make it sound like a suggestion at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Allie found that it was extremely difficult to find a detour past the entrance hall. Of course, they had to put detours on my second day, thought Allie, they can't make this day less stressful than it already is!

She scurried throughout the halls with Andie, maps glued to their noses and pointing in every direction.

"This way…"

"No, I think it's east…"

"You're holding the map upside down!"

"Oh…"

After a while of frantic search, they finally made it to Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Allie sighed gratefully as she sat down before the bell rang.

There are some people in this world that are too perfect. It is _not_ fair. And while there may be absolutely no reason to hate them, you just _have_ to.

A tan freckled hand shot into the air for about the twentieth time this class.

"It's Paracelsus' law of mineral transfiguring! Even though you may transfigure tin into gold," Carrie Anne Macmillan recited, "its worth remains the same." She smiled a flawless white-toothed smile, giving her some cute dimples in her cheeks and highlighting her many freckles.

"Very good, Miss Macmillan." Professor LaRouge said with a grin and a heavy French accent.

Allie had noticed while staring menacingly at the back of Carrie Anne's head, that every time the teacher complimented her, she did this flippy thing with her golden strawberry blonde hair that practically called out to Allie, _Hey. I am pretty, smart, funny and popular, and there is _nothing_ you can do about it._

Allie grinded her teeth as she did it again.

The bell finally rang at the end of class, and Allie was thankful to go on to potions. Cathleen, who had been sitting next to Carrie Anne, hurried up to walk with Andie and Allie.

"That was really fun! Carrie Anne is so nice and funny! You guys should talk to her sometime. She's very friendly." Cathleen said.

Allie grunted.

Before Cathleen could ask why, Carrie Anne appeared at her side.

"Hey everyone! My name's Carrie Anne," she began and Allie thought, as if we didn't know, the teacher called on her a thousand times, "what's yours?"

Allie looked up at her, but Andie answered first.

"Andie." She said and gave a big smile.

The perfectly shaped hazel eyes of Carrie Anne looked over at Allie now, expectantly.

"Allie." She managed to mutter.

"Nice to meet you. I think Transfiguration is going to be fun. If we can understand the teacher, that is." Carrie Anne smiled, "Eez eet posseeble to transfigure my voice?" she had a perfect imitation, and Allie had to laugh.

She hated herself for laughing almost immediately afterwards.

"I'm glad we met. We should hang out sometime." Carrie Anne waved and headed down the next corridor.

Cathleen and Andie waved back enthusiastically.

"Do you guys actually like her?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, she is hilarious!" Andie stated, "Why? Don't you?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Isn't she just a bit too perfect for you guys?"

"Nope." Andie affirmed.

"I think she's great, too. Maybe you just need some time to get used to her. She's really nice." Cathleen suggested.

"Okay." Said Allie with a smiled, but she doubted that would ever happen.

The first week of school went by smoothly. She had a lot of classes with Albus, but an equal amount with Carrie Anne.

One day she was walking to class with Albus.

"Hey, I met Carrie Anne the other day, she said you were friends, I think she's very nice-" Albus started.

"NO!" Allie stormed off, which didn't really have a good effect because Allie tripped and landed on another girl.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm really sorry!" Allie said, her eyes still closed.

"That's okay." Said a familiar, sickeningly sweet voice.

Allie opened her eyes to see Carrie Anne smiling there, her little dimples casting a shadow along her cheek.

Allie forced a smile with great difficulty.

"Oh…um…well…sorry…yeah…" and Allie sped toward Ravenclaw tower.

She walked into the common room and told John her story over a game of Wizard's Chess.

"I know what you mean." John said.

"Thank you! You seem to be the only one that realizes she's some evil demon trapped inside a poor girl's body-"Allie began.

"I wouldn't go that far," said John, "but she is way too perfect."

"I also have this robot theory-"

"Oh, c'mon, Allie-" John said, but he was starting to laugh.

"Or she could be an alien-"

"I was actually thinking zombie." He smiled.

"Oh! You're right! She's too program-like to be an alien or demon….and the robot theory's out, I haven't seen any sparks…Alright! It's settled! Carrie Anne is a zombie."

They both burst out into laughter.

"What?" Andie asked as she walked in,

"Nothing, just something Cathleen said at the Great Hall today." Allie said, her face red from laughing.

"Oh…Okay."

"Wait, Andie!" Allie called to her as she began to walk to the dormitories.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever played Wizard's Chess?" Allie gestured to the board in front of her.

Andie shook her head.

"I'll teach you." Allie grinned.

Andie looked unsure.

"I don't really like chess, Allie. It's kinda boring." Andie said, and Allie was pretty sure she heard something like "nerdy" being said under her breath.

"This is different." Allie corrected. "Queen to B6." She commanded.

The little queen went over and cut the bishop in two with her sword.

Andie's eyes glowed and she sat down next to Allie.

"So how do you play?"


End file.
